


Paraíso de Flores

by klauSilvers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Florists, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klauSilvers/pseuds/klauSilvers
Summary: "Flowers have spoken to me more than I can tell in written words. They are the hieroglyphics of angels, loved by all men for the beauty of their character." - Lydia M. ChildFlorists AU Collection.A story of once upon a time two hearts meet.  A simple meeting of a blooming love for an unlikely couple.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Author's Note

# Pairing Request

Hello AO3! I am new to the whole place so please be nice to me. Besides that, this said _collection_ of Florists AU is filled with either Canon/Canon, Canon/OC and even OC/OC. And with that, to give me ideas on who I am to make a short story about via a modern day flower shop, I could and am opening this opening... thing? Yeah― anyways, I hope my writing isn't too messy. Good luck to me I guess. Thank you and hope you enjoy!!!


	2. Acacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As every flower lover knows, flowers have a language of their own. Every sentiment is expressed in one form or another by these delicate blooms. Of course, even the experts disagree on the "true meaning" of many flowers and most have different meanings to different people.
> 
> ACACIA   
> ― the flower known for Concealed Love, Beauty in Retirement, Chaste Love.  
> ― "Hidden Love"

PAIRING   
'Klaus Holvester "Silver" Baudelaire' / Hawke Valentine Longwell

The fresh scent of flowers filled the street as soon as the shop opened. Paraíso de Flores was a quaint little flower shop around the block. They were famous for their products that gave out the best of what their customers had always requested.

Klaus worked as a part-timer in the shop and would always take the day shift just before his 10 AM class would start. Since the shop was close to the university, he wasn't going to be late and miss any of the lectures. Klaus worked as a part-timer in the shop and would always take the day shift just before his 10 AM class would start. Since the shop was close to the university, he wasn't going to be late and miss any of the lectures.

Just before his shifts end a specific customer would arrive dressed in the most elegant attire he has ever seen. They wore this classy suit and tie (in which he himself can never pull off), an air of someone who had or was ruling a country— from his own description of the man. And every time before he ends, he was the one who entertains this guest. He got his name, Hawke Valentine, as the other had handed their business card the first time Hawke came into the store. They slightly grew close as Silver tends to be... a _chatterbox_.

❝Hey Val! The usual bunch?❞ The bicolor haired male greeted as the brunet walked closer to the counter. ❝Yeah. Though with less whites. Vanessa tends to be picky with colors.❞

Hearing a new name, Silver was cause to stop in the middle of preparing the bouquet. ❝Vanessa? New one?❞

❝No. She's the one I told you about the jewelry family kind.❞ Hawke explained, leaning against the counter top.

The other slowly nodded as he tried to remember who this Vanessa woman as he resumed in packing the bouquet. As much as Silver wouldn't admit, he found Hawke attractive. He was built (unlike his structure of course), he smelled like the ocean with a mix of something sweet, and that voice! That deep baritone voice that sent shivers down his spine the first time he heard it. Unfortunately, he thought it was just admiration but slowly it turned into something stronger and only continued to eat a piece of his heart everyday they met. He can't fall for a guy like Hawke... He was just... _him_. And he clearly could see the difference in status. He was a middle class while the other... somewhere beyond his reach. Before Silver would be drowning from his thoughts, the phone of the store rung that got him back to reality.

❝Right. I'll get that. Be right back!❞ Gently, he placed the unfinished bouquet and rushed to the employees' room to answer the phone.

  
Watching Klaus' fleeting figure out to the employees' room, Hawke pulled out his phone just as he felt a vibration from a notification. Seeing it was a message, he clicked on it to see that it was from no other than Vanessa.

> _"Val! The store has a new ring to showcase! Pick me at the usual place"_

The message was filled with kissy, lipstick and heart emojis.

Forehead furrowed he closed his eyes and shuts his phone off, sighing. Lately, that woman had been clinging to him 24/7 and has been stressing him out. But as much as he wanted to throw her off like a used rug, it wasn't the time yet. They still needed their family name and power to franchise their upcoming project.

The door to the employees' room creaked open as the bicolor haired employee exited with a smile and greeted him as cheerful as always, bring a smile on his own face. ❝Sorry it took long!❞ Silver sighed softly as he made it way back to the workbench and resumes to finish the bouquet. Hawke shook his head, slipping the phone back into his pocket. ❝Didn't wait long.❞ The bicolor haired male gave the biggest grin and turned his back on him, clipping off stems of each flowers before he had turned over his shoulder to ask.

❝Still the usual color of wrapper? Blue?❞

❝Yes. Please.❞

❝Any color of the ribbon or none?❞ The snipping of scissors filled the room.

❝Whichever you recommend.❞

Tapping of his finger against the counter. Silver then finally finished the order as he turned to the customer, a huge bouquet of stargazers and roses. ❝Here it is! Ready to hit the show in the road!❞ The other laughed a little awkwardly, handing the bouquet on the counter. Hawke only shook his head, chuckling softly as he took out a couple bills and handed it down to Silver. ❝As usual, keep the change.❞ Taking the bouquet in his arms, he made his way out and into his vehicle.

As Klaus watched Hawke exit the shop, he looked down and sighed deeply, before he turns to glance at the clock which showed a 9:38 time. Many time to wait for the other employees to arrive. Slowly taking the apron off he continued to sigh only to suddenly jolt upright and whip straight to stare at the door. He almost forgot to give something to the man!

Tossing the apron off somewhere he reached to the boards of the counter and pulled out a small bouquet of yellow acacia flowers he himself made and blast off to the door only to see Hawke was entering his car. Hawke was surprised to say the least as he saw Silver huffing out with the door bust wide open. ❝Do you... need something Silver?❞ The said man slowly flushed as he earned a couple eyes from the people in the street, making his way to the driver's side.

❝Wanted to uh— add these. Just.. didn't think it'd fit the usual order so, I separated it. You don't have to pay! Don't worry! Its on me.❞ Handing the little bouquet, Silver reached to scratch the back of his head with a smile as he slowly walls back to the shop. ❝Uh.. drive safe!❞

Before Hawke could say something in return, he was gone inside. Staring at the small token he received, he couldn't help but sigh and get into his car and closed the door, driving into the street Silver knew Hawke may never and would never understand what that flower meant... but he hoped _someday_... he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work within AO3 so I do not know how to operate this new vast uncharted landssss but with time am sure I'll be fine...? Right? Let's hope. Anyways, the said collection will be alphabetical― the flowers that is ―and just know that the works posts could and would either be unedited.


End file.
